Una con Shitogi, una con Kirishima
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Secuela de los OS "La curiosa familia Shitogi". Finalmente llega el momento en que Eris y Shizuku piensan en la boda que se celebrará para ellas, pero mientras piensan en ello, llegan más invitadas, reciben una noticia bastante curiosa de parte de los padres de Eris, hay cambios en la boda... En resumen, todo lo necesario para que la boda no sea la que Shizuku esperaba. Oneshot.


¡Trilogía! No esperaba llegar a semejante punto, lo que incluso a mí me sorprendió. Pues bien, a redondear esta historia, y para ello daré lo mejor de mí.

**Una con Shitogi, una con Kirishima**

Shizuku estaba la mar de nerviosa. Apenas faltaban dos días para su unión con Eris en matrimonio, y la verdad es que estaba tan empeñada con que la boda fuera perfecta que nada le parecía mínimamente aceptable. Eris se tomaba todo con una despreocupación desconcertante, como si la boda fuera a ser algo sencillo, y Shizuku realmente deseaba saber cuál era el secreto de su prometida para tomarse todo con tanta calma.

─ Shizuku, Shizuku ─ la rubia se acerca a ésta y le pica un cachete para luego besarle allí ─. Adivina qué. Ya tengo la lista de invitados para nuestra boda.

─ ¿Justo ahora? ─ Shizuku mira con reproche a Eris ─ Se supone que eso es algo que hay que hacer con tiempo, pero en fin ¿A quiénes invitaste?

─ A algunas de nuestras antiguas amigas de St. Michael.

─ ¡Eso es peor! ─ Shizuku empieza a regañar a Eris ─ Ellas se encuentran en Japón, y se supone que nos vamos a casar para pasado mañana ¿Cómo le haremos para que vengan todas a nuestra boda?

─ Tranquilízate, Shizuku ─ Eris abraza suavemente a Shizuku para tranquilizarla ─. Casualmente ellas están también en Europa tomando unas vacaciones. Ya las había llamado la semana pasada y les dije que estaríamos aquí. La mayoría de ellas se mostraron entusiasmadas con la idea de venir aquí para que podamos divertirnos juntas, aunque sólo Risa y Miya tuvieron que declinar, pues ellas se quedaron en Japón.

─ Bueno, si las demás pueden venir a la boda, pues entonces no hay problema, pero igual esas cosas hay que avisarlas con tiempo...

En ese momento aparece la madre de Eris, sosteniendo una taza de té mientras tenía la mirada perdida. A Shizuku le pareció aquello bastante raro. Era la primera vez que veía a la matriarca Shitogi tan pensativa.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, mamá? ─ dice Eris.

─ Oh, mis lindas niñas ─ la madre de Eris se acerca a su hija y su nuera para abrazarlas, aplastando los rostros de ambas contra su pecho ─. Les tengo una noticia, y no sé cómo se lo van a tomar...

─ ¿A qué te refieres, mamá? ─ dice Eris alzándose sobre el busto de su madre.

─ Mi bebé, resulta que tu padre y yo nos vamos a divorciar.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ Shizuku reacciona de tal modo que, por primera vez, escapa por sí misma del abrazo especial de su suegra ─ ¿Cómo es eso que se van a divorciar? Pero hasta esta mañana ustedes dos estaban muy bien juntos y todo aquello. E-eso es una locura...

─ Lo sé, pero no se puede evitar ─ la señora Shitogi lanza un largo suspiro ─. Así es la cosa. Nos divorciaremos. No podemos sostener esto por más tiempo.

Shizuku no entendía qué demonios estaba pasando. Aquella mañana en el desayuno veía a sus suegros darse la comida mutuamente en la boca, tan acaramelados como podría ser posible serlo, tanto que Eris había intentado imitarlos con ella ¿Qué cosa tan grave puede ocurrir para que el mismo día decidieran separarse? Era algo completamente inexplicable, y la cosa iba a peor al ver que Eris no mostraba ninguna reacción en especial.

─ ¿No te preocupa que tus padres se vayan a separar, Eris?

─ La verdad es que no ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Shizuku estaba sorprendida al límite de lo posible ¿Cómo era posible mostrar tanta indiferencia ante la perspectiva que se estaba dando? Algo no andaba bien en todo aquello, pero Shizuku no sabía qué exactamente, y tampoco tenía idea de cómo averiguarlo. Estaba sumamente preocupada, y pensar en qué puede derivar en un divorcio le causaba una horrible sensación de pesadez.

* * *

**Pocas horas después**

Siguiendo las indicaciones que había recibido de parte de Eris, Shizuku se encontraba en la estación de trenes, esperando a que las invitadas a la boda llegaran. Todavía seguía incapaz de creer lo que había pasado en casa de sus suegros, ni entendía la calma con que aquella familia lo estaba tomando, si hasta el padre de Eris se notaba bastante relajado, como si nada, incluso cuando había confirmado aquel plan de separación. Ya antes pensaba que esa familia era peculiar, pero ahora se le hacía rara a más no poder.

─ ¿Eres tú quien nos va a recibir?

Shizuku alza la mirada, encontrándose con la curiosa expresión de Sara Kitajima, y detrás de ella estaban llegando todas las demás: Nanami, Yuuna, Kaede, Reo, Mai, Takako y Runa llevaban consigo un montón de cosas, y Shizuku se levanta de su asiento para ayudarlas.

─ Este sitio es bastante bonito. Han elegido una grandiosa ciudad para casarse ─ opina Mai al mirar alrededor.

─ Pensamos que sería una buena idea. Ya nos encontramos aquí, aparte que mis padres dijeron que vendrían mañana, y que traerían también a la criada, que le hacía tanta ilusión como a ellos.

─ Pues bien por ti ─ Yuuna mira a los lados por un momento, como reflexionando sobre algo ─. Nanami, ¿qué tal si nosotras también nos casamos aquí?

─ ¿T-tú lo crees, onee... Yuuna-san? ─ responde Nanami sorprendida y sonrojada.

─ También nosotras deberíamos intentarlo, Kaede-chan ─ Sara se acerca a su prima y le abraza el brazo.

─ Por supuesto, Sara.

─ Presumidas. Se vanaglorian porque todavía no tengo la edad necesaria para casarme ─ dice Runa cruzándose de brazos.

─ Tranquila, que ya nuestro momento llegará ─ le dice Takako.

─ ¿No existe la posibilidad de que nosotras nos casemos inmediatamente después de ustedes? ─ dice Mai a Shizuku.

─ ¿T-tan rápido? Pero no hemos preparado nada ─ Reo se acerca a Mai.

─ Si deseamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, el tiempo es lo de menos. Las bodas de antes a veces eran al día siguiente de que saliera a colación el tema, y las de los nobles eran siempre por todo lo alto ─ Mai abraza fuertemente a Reo, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara ─ ¿Y bien, Shizuku-san? ¿Nos harías ese favor?

─ Creo que no habría problema. Eris en mi lugar no tendría ningún problema con aceptar que todas se quieran casar en la misma ceremonia que nosotras, aparte que no hemos especificado todavía al servicio las personas que se van a casar ─ responde Shizuku rascándose la mejilla.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Sara mira a Shizuku muy ilusionada ─ Kaede-chan, busquemos trajes de novia ahora mismo. Ya será después que descansemos del viaje.

─ ¿De verdad no estás cansada, Sara? ─ le dice Kaede preocupada.

─ ¡Para nada! Vamos, Kaede-chan, mientras tenemos la oportunidad.

─ Grr ─ Runa no disimula su enojo por no ver la posibilidad de casarse allí también, aunque Takako no mostraba ese pesimismo.

─ Pues yo iré con ustedes ─ se adelanta Yuuna, y Mai se pone de su lado ─. Pero primero deberíamos ir a algún hotel para dejar nuestras cosas. No podemos llevarlas por todos lados mientras nos conseguimos los vestidos adecuados.

─ Yuuna-san tiene razón. Vamos por partes, que de lo contrario iremos más lentas y más desorganizadas, aparte de más agotadas ─ apoya Mai ─ ¿Y bien, Shizuku-san? ¿En cuál hotel te encuentras alojada?

─ En ninguno, a decir verdad ─ responde Shizuku ─. Estoy alojada en el apartamento de los padres de Eris, pero tengo entendido que ellos han comprado todos los apartamentos de aquel piso, por lo que seguramente no les importará cederles algunos. Ya me habían avisado que así lo harán con mis padres.

Las demás chicas se muestran bastante alegres por el aviso de Shizuku, y entre todas agarran el equipaje según puedan hacerlo (aunque Runa hizo que Takako llevara la mayor parte de sus cosas), y de ese modo hicieron el viaje.

* * *

**Una hora después**

La premonición de Shizuku resultó ser certera, y los padres de Eris accedieron a ceder algunos de sus apartamentos para que cada pareja se pudiera establecer tranquilamente, aunque no se quedaron mucho tiempo, y Eris tomó el relevo para acompañarlas, por petición de Mai, Takako, Sara y Yuuna. Cuando sus suegros estaban juntos para tomar el almuerzo, Shizuku esperaba que ambos estuvieran de malas entre sí por saber que iban a separarse, o que por lo menos se mostraran fríos o distantes entre sí, pero se queda con el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta al verlos con aquella actitud tan cariñosa, dándose de comer en la boca ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando entre ellos dos? ¿Se quieren o se han dejado de querer? ¿Acaso dejaron de lado la idea del divorcio con la misma rapidez con que ésta había surgido? Shizuku no quería invadir el espacio personal de sus suegros, pero la curiosidad la venía matando.

─ Etto... Otou-san, okaa-san... ─ como ellos no estaban de acuerdo con que los llamara "señor" ni "señora", Shizuku no veía de otra que llamarlos de aquella forma tan familiar, justo como ellos le habían pedido ─ No quiero meterme con un asunto que les concierne solamente a ustedes, pero ¿qué fue lo que pasó esta mañana?

─ ¿A qué te refieres, cielo? ─ le dice la rubia.

─ ¿No estaban disgustados o peleados por alguna razón?

─ Para nada ─ responde su suegro con rostro neutral ─. La única vez que peleamos los dos fue en una batalla de comida cuando nos conocimos en uno de mis primeros viajes aquí, y aquella vez peleamos lado a lado.

─ ¿Y a qué viene eso de que ustedes dos se van a divorciar? No comprendo ¿Cómo puede ser que en un momento se quieran, y al siguiente no se quieran, para luego volverse a querer?

Los dos suegros de Shizuku se la quedan mirando con extrañeza por un rato, y luego caen finalmente en cuenta. El hombre se lleva una mano a la cabeza y empieza a reírse.

─ ¿Nuestra hija nunca te comentó nada? ─ la cara perpleja de Shizuku es toda la respuesta que recibe el señor Shitogi ─ Vamos, que nuestra bebé sí que es distraída. Nosotros nos divorciamos cada dos años o algo así, y luego de eso volvemos a casarnos. Es una cosa que hacemos bastante para revivir las emociones por las que pasamos en nuestro primer matrimonio. Puedes pensar que es algo tonto si quieres, estás en tu derecho, pero así solemos llevarnos.

─ ¿Se divorcian solo para casarse otra vez? ─ Shizuku estaba con los ojos bastante abiertos.

─ Yo fui la primera en proponer aquello cuando comenzamos ese rito ─ dice la madre de Eris con una sonrisa ─. Pensé que sería divertido hacerlo así, aparte que quería revivir lo que hicimos en nuestra luna de miel, y pensé que para eso debíamos empezar otra vez.

─ Admito que me asustó mucho cuando me dijo la primera vez que quería el divorcio, y la segunda vez también me tomó desprevenido, pero de la tercera en adelante me acostumbré ─ dice el padre de Eris tranquilamente ─. Nos disculpamos si con ello te asustamos. Supongo que no estás acostumbrada a algo así.

─ N-no pasa nada. Si así es como ustedes se quieren, yo no soy quién para decirles nada ─ responde Shizuku con nerviosismo.

─ Nos alegra mucho que nos comprendas. Cualquier cosa de la que tengas alguna duda, sabes que nos puedes preguntar, ternurita ─ dice la madre de Eris con una cálida sonrisa y agarrándole un cachete a Shizuku.

* * *

**Con Eris**

Haciendo compañía a las demás para las compras que habían decidido hacer, Eris las había guiado a todas a los locales por los que pasaron ella y Shizuku para adqirir los vestidos de novia que tenían programado usar en tan solo dos días.

Sara, Yuuna y Mai eran las que se mostraban más ilusionadas, revisando los distintos modelos a disposición, mientras que la que mostraba una actitud más pesimista, por mucho, era Runa. Siendo la única del grupo que todavía era menor de edad, era la única que tenía trabas para casarse. Takako permanecía a su lado, tratando de consolarla.

─ No te preocupes, Runa. Tal vez aquí permitan que aquí se casen menores de edad con el consentimiento de sus tutores legales...

─ ¿Tú crees? ─ Takako asiente ─ Entonces tengo que llamar a nee-sama, pues ella es la que tiene legalmente mi tutoría. Sólo tiene que decir que está de acuerdo, y entonces también nosotras podremos casarnos, sensei.

─ Yo no lo veo tan sencillo ─ interviene Kaede ─. Incluso si existiera legalmente esa posibilidad, sería necesario que antes las autoridades tengan constancia de que el tutor del menor de edad permite dicho matrimonio, y es probable que dicha constancia deba ser presencial.

─ ¡Entonces llamaré a nee-sama para que venga! No puede estar tan lejos de aquí, si Estados Unidos queda más cerca que Japón...

─ Igual habría que esperarla, y obviamente tener en cuenta de si hay aviones que vengan aquí el día de hoy ─ observa Yuuna.

Runa sigue quejándose, asegurando que su hermana no la defraudaría y que la llamaría en ese preciso instante. Eris por su parte, pese a que ya tenía su vestido apartado para la boda, pensó que sería buena idea probarse unos cuantos, iniciativa que fue compartida rápidamente por Sara, Nanami, Mai y Takako. Yuuna, Kaede y Runa se quedaron encantadas al ver a sus respectivas parejas vestidas de novia, mientras que Reo casi sufre un desmayo ante la imagen de Mai como novia. Los vestidos que Eris les ayudó a ponerse les había quedado tan bien que sus parejas no encontraban palabras adecuadas para describir cómo quedaron. Simplemente estaban como bobas, encantadas con lo que veían.

─ ¿No crees que este vestido se me ve muy escotado? ─ dice Mai mientras se apretaba un poco los pechos con los brazos ─ A mí me parece...

─ Tan linda... ─ a Reo se le sale un hilo de baba en la boca.

─ ¿De verdad te lo parece? ─ Mai se queda mirando a Reo por un momento, y luego se mira el vestido ─ Eso lo cambia todo. Este será el vestido que use, está decidido.

─ Supongo que ahora es nuestro turno para probarnos los vestidos ─ sugiere Yuuna, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Kaede y Runa ─. Entonces probémonos los vestidos, que ahora es cuando.

Mai se lleva a Reo a rastras, lo cual no le supuso ninguna dificultad. Reo había caído en un trance tal que no opuso resistencia alguna ante su novia. Eris estaba bastante contenta de ver cómo lo pasaban igual de bien que ella al elegir los vestidos. Takako y Runa habían logrado contactar con Rena, la cual les dio su aprobación y les aseguró estar a tiempo para presenciar la boda, por lo que todas se sentían seguras de casarse. El plan original era una boda íntima entre Shizuku y Eris, pero todo aquello se había torcido de una manera increíble, si bien a Eris no le molestaba en absoluto dicho giro de sucesos.

* * *

**Cuatro horas después**

Shizuku estaba arreglando algunas cosas para cuando tenga que irse. La cuestión era que, luego de la boda, Eris y ella pasarían la luna de miel en Japón, donde se establecerían nuevamente y de manera definitiva, ya como una pareja casada. Pero todavía había un pequeño malestar que la aquejaba, y en eso aparece precisamente Eris.

─ ¡Shizuku, acabo de regresar! ─ dice muy sonriente ─ He estado hablando con las demás, y resulta que ahora mismo están todas hablando con mamá y papá para que se celebren cinco bodas en vez de solamente la nuestra ¿Qué te parece aquello?

─ Me parece bien, Eris ─ responde Shizuku de forma automática, pero entonces se enfoca en aquello que la molestaba ─. No me dijiste nada acerca de que tus padres se divorcian simplemente para darle más diversión a la vida en pareja que llevan.

─ ¿Eh? ¿De verdad no te conté nada? ─ Shizuku asiente lentamente, y Eris se lleva una mano al mentón ─ Yo pensé que sí te había dicho, o tal vez simplemente no lo consideré tan importante como para advertirte de ello. Pero igual no pasa nada. Simplemente es la manera en que ellos se entretienen a la vez que se demuestran lo mucho que se quieren.

─ Lo sé. Me contaron todo y de eso no tengo ninguna duda. El problema es que me asustó mucho esa perspectiva, Eris ─ Shizuku se acerca a su prometida y le toma las manos con delicadeza y firmeza ─. Ver que ellos, con lo bien que se llevan y lo mucho que se aman, estaban anunciando que se separaban, la verdad es que me trajo muchas dudas y un gran temor. Pensé que tal vez lo nuestro acabara de esa forma tan estrepitosa y horrendamentte sencilla, y eso es algo que yo no quiero, Eris. No quiero alejarme de tu lado, no ahora que no me siento capaz de concebir una vida sin ti en ella.

─ Claro que no te voy a dejar, mi tontita Shizuku ¿Por quién me estás tomando? ─ Eris suelta sus manos para así llevarlas al rostro de Shizuku ─ También yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado. Desde que te conocí he deseado que estés siempre conmigo, y ese deseo, en los años que han pasado hasta ahora, no han menguado en absoluto. No. Más bien me atrevo a decir que ese deseo es más grande y más fuerte que antes. Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que soy feliz a tu lado, Shizuku, y a su vez quiero que seas feliz.

─ Eris... ─ los ojos de Shizuku empiezan a humedecerse, por lo que se restriega un poco para secarse los párpados ─ Ha sido un poco tonto de mi parte, pero te agradezco que me digas esas palabras tan bellas. También quiero ser feliz a tu lado y que tú seas feliz, Eris. Nuestra boda por sí misma será sólo una formalidad, pero daré lo mejor de mí para que mi amor por ti brille a mitad de la ceremonia. Ya sé que lo importante no es la boda en sí, por lo que no me esforzaré en hacerla perfecta. Ya lo es sin empezar, porque lo hacemos con amor y por amor, ¿no?

─ Me alegra escuchar eso.

Ya ninguna de las dos tenía idea de qué más decir. Simplemente terminaron de acortar distancia y se besaron, poniendo todo el amor y pasión que sentían en aquel simple contacto. Shizuku era capaz de sentir la seguridad y sinceridad de Eris llegando a ella por medio de sus labios, y aquello resultó ser lo que necesitaba para que esas sombras del pesimismo se fueran espantadas, bien lejos de ella para que no empañen la ceremonia que muy pronto se iba a cumplir. En ese momento Shizuzku estaba por remover la ropa de Eris, impulsada por el deseo de hacer el amor con ella allí y en ese momento, pero las manos de la rubia la detienen en seco. Aquello era bastante nuevo, pues Eris nunca había dejado ir la oportunidad de hacer cualquier cosa con ella, y era precisamente Shizuku la que ponía algún pero, casi siempre sin éxito.

─ ¿Eris?

─ Vamos a guardar nuestras energías para después de la boda ─ responde Eris ─. Tranquilamente podemos amarnos con locura en nuestra luna de miel, pero si nos esperamos hasta entonces, será todavía más especial.

─ Eris... ─ Shizuku tenía los ojos bastante abiertos ─ Es la primera vez que te oigo razonar de ese modo ¿Te sientes bien?

─ ¡Perfectamente! ─ Eris besa nuevamente a su prometida ─ Es que me gustaría hacerlo contigo con todas mis fuerzas en nuestra luna de miel, y quiero que sea absolutamente inolvidable para las dos. Quiero hacerlo tanto contigo que termine cayendo exhausta al final, y que al día siguiente no me pueda levantar de la cama.

─ Ahí sí suenas un poco más como tú ─ Shizuku deja escapar una risita.

* * *

**Boda**

─ Esto es una locura... ─ dice Shizuku.

─ ¿Hmm? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Shizuku-san? ─ pregunta Yuuna tranquilamente.

─ Es solo que... jamás esperé que la boda que organizan mis suegros para Eris y para mí fuera... aquí.

La ceremonia, ya desde el momento en que había empezado, había resultado ser aproximadamente tan modesta como había esperado Shizuku, exceptuando el hecho de que la misma se estaba celebrando a mitad de un parque público. Claro que había una cantidad bien contada de sillas en las que se ubicaban las familias de Shizuku y Eris, aparte de unos cuantos amigos cercanos de la familia Shitogi, pero eso no impedía que algunos mirones pausaran sus juegos de fútbol y de ping pong, y un sujeto a distancia paró de lanzarle el frisbee a su perro para contemplar la boda. También había una pareja de ancianos que alzaban sus pulgares a las chicas, y éstas no tenían idea de porqué ese gesto de su parte.

Decir que aquel matrimonio era una noticia era más bien poco, si hasta los transeúntes ordinarios volteaban a ver a diez chicas ataviadas con vestidos de nupcias, cada cual resaltando la belleza de su respectiva portadora. El problema con todo aquello era que a nadie se le ocurrió organizar quiénes esperarían en el altar y quiénes serían las que lleguen. Ni siquiera Shizuku y Eris habían aclarado aquella duda.

─ ¿Quién se supone que debe esperar en el altar? ─ dice Nanami rascándose la cabeza sobre el velo que llevaba.

─ Esto es lo que pasa por tener que hacer todo a las carreras ─ dice Reo tapándose la cara.

─ Lo dice quien siempre necesitó de mi presencia para hacer sus deberes en St. Michael ─ dice Mai, a lo que Reo se sonroja ─. Pero yendo en serio ¿cómo nos organizamos?

─ Es algo bastante obvio ─ responde Sara ─. En algunos matrimonios civiles y los de distintas ramas cristianas suele ser el hombre quien espere en el altar a que llegue la novia, la cual debe llegar junto a su padre o su hermano mayor... o algún varón de confianza. Llegando a esa conclusión, y haciendo señalamientos sobre quiénes serán los príncipes de cada pareja...

─ Ya empieza con lo del príncipe ─ suspira Kaede, aunque igual sonreía.

─...creo que deberían ser Yuuna-senpai, Kaede-chan, Mai-senpai, Takako-sensei y Eris-senpai quienes nos esperen en el altar, y las demás esperaremos el momento en que debamos entrar en escena.

─ Eso sí que es encontrar una rápida solución ─ dice Mai.

─ Pero todavía hay un problema a todo esto ─ interviene Shizuku ─. Mi padre puede perfectamente acompañarme en mi marcha al altar, pero ustedes no tienen a ningún familiar hombre presente para que les haga compañía.

─ Nee-sama me puede llevar, así que no le veo problema ─ dice Runa cruzándose de brazos.

─ Ok, no es lo acostumbrado, pero tenemos a una que sí tiene solución ─ señala ─ Mai ─. Ahora faltan Reo, Nanami-chan y Sara-chan ¿Ninguna conoce a nadie que las pueda escoltar al altar?

Todas se ponen pensativas. No se les ocurría nadie que les hiciera el favor. Por mera casualidad, Eris gira la vista para tratar de dar con alguna inspiración o señal, lo que fuera, y sólo veía a unos cuantos transeúntes curiosos al ver tantas novias en una sola boda.

─ Chicas, hora de improvisar.

* * *

**Diez minutos después**

La ceremonia había dado comienzo, y Yuuna, Kaede, Mai, Takako y Eris estaban esperando justo a la vista de las familias Shitogi y Kirishima, aparte de unos pocos invitados y algunos curiosos que miraban de lejos. La música ya estaba sonando, y las novias en el altar esperaban ansiosas a que llegaran sus respectivas parejas. Todas sonreían ampliamente. Era claramente el mejor momento de sus vidas.

─ Debí invitar a mis hermanitos para que vinieran. No me lo van a perdonar en cuanto regresemos a Japón y les diga que me casé con Reo sin invitarlos ─ suspira Mai.

─ Sabes que no se puede evitar ─ le dice Eris ─. Mi Shizuku esperaba una boda perfecta, pero luego de todo lo que se vino, especialmente que ustedes se sumaron para casarse, supongo que ha sufrido algunos dolores de cabeza.

─ Pero son dolores de cabeza con las amigas, que así es más llevadero y más agradable ─ dice Kaede.

Y finalmente aparecen las novias que iban con los padres... o sus equivalentes, dependiendo de cada caso: Shizuku era la primera, llevada por su padre que les decía unas cuantas cosas mientras sonreía; luego aparece Runa, llevada por su hermana, y ambas se dirigían unas sonrisas cómplices; y luego estaban Nanami, Sara y Reo, las tres llevadas por unos jóvenes que accedieron a hacerles el favor de llevarlas a cambio de estar invitados al banquete después de la boda. Los invitados se levantan y miran sonrientes a las parejas que se forman delante del cura que las iba a casar. Se oyen a lo lejos unos cuantos chiflidos de parte de algunos mirones que se montaron en un árbol para mirar mejor la boda.

El cura da su discurso para anunciar que iba a casar a las chicas, y cada pareja miraba de tanto en tanto a su par, pensando en que aquella ceremonia iba a definir el resto de sus vidas. Era el primer paso hacia su futuro, uno con la persona que amaban.

─ Eris Shitogi, Yuuna Matsubara, Kaede Kitajima, Takako Suminoe, Mai Sawaguchi... ─ el cura hace pausa para tomar aire ─ ¿Aceptan ustedes a Shizuku Kirishima, Nanami Oda, Sara Kitajima, Runa Houraisen y Reo Kawamura, en orden respectivo, para amarlas, consolarlas, respetarlas y honrarlas hasta que la muerte las separe?

─ _¡Sí aceptamos! _─ responden las cinco a coro.

─ Shizuku Kirishima, Nanami Oda, Sara Kitajima, Runa Houraisen, Reo Kawamura... ─ el cura vuelve a tomar aire ─ ¿Aceptan ustedes a Eris Shitogi, Yuuna Matsu... en fin, a sus respectivas parejas para amarlas, consolarlas, respetarlas y honrarlas hasta que la muerte las separe?

─ _Sí, lo aceptamos_ ─ responden también a coro.

─ Si hay alguien aquí que tenga algo en contra de que alguna o todas las parejas presentes se unan en matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre...

─ ¡Yo me opongo! ─ las novias y los invitados voltean en dirección de quien dijo aquello, y había resultado ser Rena, la cual se acerca a Takako con paso calmo.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo, nee-sama? ─ se queja Runa.

─ Tan solo mira lo mal que le quedó el cabello a Takako-chan ─ Rena hace que la sensei le diera la espalda para peinarla brevemente ─ ¡Ya está! Vas más presentable, así que ve, cásate con mi hermanita y entre las dos háganme sentir orgullosa.

─ ¿Alguien más que sí tenga un pero para la boda? ─ dice Eris alzando una ceja, y la única respuesta que recibe es a la pareja de ancianos pidiendo desde lejos que siguieran con la boda ─ Sigamos, entonces.

─ Bueno, en ese caso las declaro, en su respectivo orden, mujer y mujer... Qué extraño se siente decir eso ─ el cura se rasca brevemente la cabeza ─. Bueno, da igual, que una boda es una boda, y eso se respeta. Besen a la pareja que les corresponde.

Ninguna de las ahora esposas espero un solo segundo para hacer lo que el cura había dicho. Todo el mundo aplaude con alegría, y unos chicos que jugaban fútbol gritan sus vivas para las novias. Ya estaba hecho, y cada quien disfrutaba de la felicidad en que se encontraba inmersa, esperando que aquello no fuera a terminar jamás.

El banquete de la boda esperaba precisamente al lado, bajo un toldo, y los invitados fueron de inmediato para invitar a Shizuku y Eris, la pareja principal de la boda, para que hiciesen los honores. Algunos chicos indiscretos se metieron en el toldo para tener una rebanada de pastel o algún otro bocado, pero nadie les reprochó aquella fechoría.

Viendo las cosas de manera objetiva, aquella no era, ni por asomo, la boda perfecta que en un principio había buscado y dejado de lado luego de saber la verdad sobre el divorcio de sus suegros, pero definitivamente no podría pedir una mejor ceremonia para ella, Eris y las demás. Lo que realmente importaba era que podía ser feliz pasando el rato con su esposa y compartir el momento con la familia y los amigos. Luego de haber cortado el primer trozo de pastel e irse con Eris para desgustar el mismo, ambas se encuentran a Yuuna y Nanami hablando con los padres de Eris.

─ ¿Eso de divorciarse y luego casarse funciona? ─ dice Yuuna sorprendida.

─ Como no te haces una idea ─ dice la madre de Eris con voz cantarina ─. Revivir esos momentos en la realidad es hasta mejor que quedarse solamente con los recuerdos, aunque es verdad que tenemos que hacer eso cada cierto tiempo, pues eso conlleva ciertos gastos, aparte que si lo hacemos con demasiada frecuencia podría nuestra boda terminar por perder su toque especial y entretenido. Casualmente vamos a divorciarnos en un par de semanas, estaremos separados sólo un día, y rápidament nos volvemos a casar. Les recomiendo que lo hagan en un tiempo mínimo de dos a cuatro años, que así les irá bien.

─ Interesante... ─ dice Nanami anonadada.

─ Tú te llamas Nanami-chan, ¿no es así? Te ves tan encantadora con ese vestido. Pareces una muñeca ─ la madre de Eris abraza a Nanami de golpe, atrapándole el rostro entre sus pechos.

─ Ejem ─ Yuuna se aclara la garganta, llamando la atención de la rubia mayor ─. Siento mucho decir esta clase de cosas, pero Nanami es mi esposa, y esa clase de gestos sólo puedo hacerlos yo ─ la madre de Eris cede tranquilamente, y ahora es Yuuna quien abraza de ese modo a Nanami, impidiéndole respirar ─ ¡Kyaaa! Te ves tan kawaii, Nanami-chaaaaaan.

─ Me encanta tu estilo, de verdad ─ le dice la madre de Eris a Yuuna ─. Tengo el presentimiento de que podríamos ser muy buenas amigas si nos pudiéramos ver con más frecuencia.

─ ¿Me enseñan a hacer eso también? Se ve divertido ─ interviene Mai.

Shizuku tenía un tic en el ojo, viendo que Eris y su madre no eran las únicas con ese modo tan peculiar para abrazar, y en ese momento aparece su suegro con unos sandwiches en la mano.

─ ¿Quieres, mija?

─ No, gracias ─ responde Shizuku ─. Ya acabo de comer pastel, y resultó ser más dulce de lo que esperaba, así que no quisiera probar nada más, o de lo contrario quedaré fuera de forma.

─ Tonterías, además que vas a necesitar todas las calorías que puedas ingerir en tu luna de miel.

─ ¿A qué se refiere? ─ dice Shizuku entre extrañada y algo asustada.

─ No creo que vayas a pasar toda la luna de miel simplemente leyendo poesía o jugando dominó con mi hija. Cualquiera sabría a qué irás con ella cuando estén en la habitación, y por eso te digo que debes comer, o de lo contrario Eris te va a dejar más consumida que una vela vieja. Necesitarás toda la energía y calorías que puedas para aguantarle el ritmo a mi hija. Hazme caso, mijita, que te lo digo por tu bien y el de mi bebé, que de ahora en adelante está oficialmente en tus manos.

Shizuku se queda boquiabierta, incapaz de decir nada. Sus manos toman todos los sandwiches que su suegro le estaba ofreciendo, y éste le sonríe para felicitarle brevemente e ir tras su esposa. Shizuku empieza a comer, sabiendo que su suegro, por experiencia, sabía perfectamente lo que decía y que más le valía seguir su consejo sin rechistar. El padre de Eris le sonríe desde la distancia, y luego se dirige con su esposa al banquete para agarrar alguna otra cosa. Todo estaba demasiado delicioso como para dejar pasar la oportunidad.

* * *

**Medio año después**

Los padres de Shizuku estaban en el hospital, y la sirvienta les estaba haciendo compañía. Eris y Shizuku los había llamado debido a que "algo" acababa de pasarles, así que no perdieron el tiempo para ir al hospital a verlas. La verdad era que estaban un poco nerviosos, queriendo saber qué pasó con Shizuku y Eris, y justo las aludidas aparecen, saliendo a paso calmó de un consultorio.

─ Hija ─ la madre de Shizuku la abraza con fuerza ─ ¿Qué pasó para que nos llamaran así? ¿Acaso les ocurrió algo malo?

─ Malo no, pero sí que pasó algo ─ dice Shizuku un tanto nerviosa ─. Otou-san, okaa-san ─ los aludidos y la sirvienta se juntan para escuchar a la chica ─, Eris y yo vinimos porque empezamos a sentirnos un poco raras, con mareos y eso, y nos acaban de dar la noticia de que... estamos esperando hijos.

─ ¿Qué? ─ la sirvienta se acerca a Shizuku y la mira con sorpresa ─ ¿Estás embarazada, Shizuku-sama?

─ Estoy no, estamos ─ le responde Eris ─. No nos pregunten como, pero entre las dos conseguimos que ahora estemos a la espera de un bebé cada una ¿Qué les parece?

─ ¿Cómo que qué nos parece? Eso nos ha dejado maravillados. Extrañados, sí, pero maravillados ─ el padre de Shizuku abraza también a su hija y a Eris ─. No tengo idea de cómo es que eso es posible, pero les digo que estoy muy feliz por las dos... Los tres estamos felices.

─ Shizuku-sama, Eris-sama, felicidades por esta bendición que les ha tocado ─ dice la sirvienta empezando a llorar.

─ También nosotras creemos que nos tocó una bendición ─ dice Eris.

La sirvienta abre los brazos para atrapar también a las futuras madres en un cálido y fuerte abrazo. Shizuku esperaba que Eris fuera a llamar pronto a sus padres para darles la gran noticia, y luego celebrarían el hecho de que ambas vayan a ser madres, y también avisarían a sus amigas para que estén presentes, aunque viendo cómo va la cosa, no se iba a extrañar si algunas de sus amigan aparecen en las mismas condiciones que ellas.

─ Shizuku ─ le dice Eris en cuanto tiene la oportunidad ─, ¿y para cuándo el divorcio para casarnos otra vez luego?

─ Vas a tener que esperar, Eris. Todavía es demasiado pronto para ello, y todavía tengo demasiado fresca en la memoria aquel recuerdo de la cama del hotel que se rompió ─ dice Shizuku antes de soltar un suspiro, viendo que Eris quería convertir la costumbre de sus padres en una tradición familiar.

**Fin**

* * *

¡Ahora sí, aquí se acaba el cuento! Lo voy a dejar en trilogía, que así ya lo veo lo bastante bien, y ojalá que les haya encantado esto. Y por cierto ¿Se esperaban ese final que le di? Yo pienso que no xD. Como sea, quiero darles esta noticia, en caso de que alguno de ustedes no haya pasado mi perfil entre el viernes y hoy: He actualizado mi perfil, publicando una encuesta para conocer las dos historias nuevas que comenzaré en enero, pero les aviso que sólo pueden votar por una a la vez, y cualquier duda lean mi perfil, para que así estén al tanto de lo que pueden hacen.

Hasta otra


End file.
